Demasiada información
by Kyoko Hatake13
Summary: Shinsou necesita entregarle unos papeles a Shouta para iniciar el proceso formal de transferencia al Departamento de héroes. Lamentablemente no lo encuentra por ningún lado de UA. Cuando está por rendirse, Midnight le ofrece como sugerencia un curioso lugar dónde buscarlo ¿Qué tiene que ver el dormitorio de Present Mic? Quizás ese día, Shinsou obtendrá demasiada información. OS.


Shinsou lanzó un suspiro cansado, llevaba varios minutos parado frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Aizawa sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Había tocado varias veces de forma lo suficientemente audible como para que el profesor pudiera escucharlo y salir, pero no ocurrió.

¿Acaso estaría dormido? No, estaba seguro que si ese fuera el caso, ya hubiera despertado y de pésimo humor. Aizawa tenía excelentes reflejos.

Definitivamente, el héroe no estaba en su habitación.

Sacó su celular y marcó nuevamente el número del profesor, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Su llamada se enviaba directamente al buzón de voz. El celular estaba apagado.

El muchacho apretó el sobre levemente, necesitaba entregarle esos papeles y que él pudiera rellenarlos para iniciar el proceso de transferencia al curso de héroes, Shinsou sabía que era en parte su culpa, no estuvo lo suficientemente atento al trámite escrito y recién acababa de rellenar la solicitud que su tutora le había enviado para poder obtener los formatos y enviárselos a Aizawa.

Se había centrado mucho en el entrenamiento y olvidado que sin un trámite, esto solo quedaría como un sueño. Aizawa se lo había dicho, y ahora Shinsou sentía que seguía siendo el mismo desastre de estudiante que trató de ganar el Festival de deportes contra la clase de héroes.

¿Qué debía hacer? Debía entregar eso y sabía que Aizawa no estaría disponible todo el día siguiente, necesitaba llevar a su curso a sus propias clases prácticas y vigilarlos. Y eso lo dejaba a él con menos tiempo para darle tan engorroso trabajo.

Se dio media vuelta y emprendió la salida del pabellón de dormitorios de los profesores, llegó a la sala común y trató de buscarlo con la mirada, pero tampoco había rastro de él en ninguna mesa y menos en alguna esquina dormido en su saco de dormir.

Eso lo preocupó más.

\- ¿Shinsou-kun?

Alzó su rostro y vio los profundos ojos azules de Midnight.

\- Disculpe. Estaba buscando a Aizawa-sensei.

La mujer le hizo una señal para que se acercara a la mesa donde estaba revisando algunos trabajos.

\- Puedes ir a su habitación, debería estar allí durmiendo. – dijo con un tonito de burla.

\- Yo… ya fui, no creo que esté allí. Toqué muchas veces, creo que debió despertarse si estuviera allí. – Shinsuo se encogió de hombros.

Midnight enarcó una de sus cejas, el estudiante vio a la mujer sacar su celular y marcar rápidamente un número, supuso que era el de Aizawa cuando la vio arrugar las cejas y apretar los labios.

\- Apagado ¿Qué clase de héroe se incomunica?

Shinsou no respondió, comenzaba a sentir cierta incomodidad.

\- ¿Es muy importante, Shinsou-kun?

\- En realidad, sí – respondió apretando el sobre entre sus manos.

La mujer mordió su labio inferior pensativa, el estudiante pensó que lo mejor sería volver a su propio dormitorio y esperar hasta el día siguiente para buscarlo, trataría de encontrarlo antes de que comiencen las clases. Iba a despedirse de la profesora, cuando la vio cambiar su mueca pensativa por una sonrisa amplia y maliciosa.

\- Bueno, Shinsou-kun. Hay 99% de probabilidades de que yo esté en lo correcto…

Shinsou la miró expectante. La mujer parecía a punto de estallar en risas, pero se contuvo.

\- ¿Sabes dónde queda el dormitorio de Present Mic?

El muchacho no sabía por qué estaba siguiendo el consejo de Midnight ¿Qué tenía que ver Present Mic en esto? Su rostro extrañado solo generó risas en la mujer que le juraba que estaba segura que encontraría lo que buscaba si subía al último nivel del edificio de dormitorios de profesores y buscaba la puerta que le correspondía al profesor de Lingüística.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía, cuando llegó estuvo tentado a no tocar y regresar por su camino, no quería molestar a otro profesor. Pero vio el sobre y se dijo que debía intentar.

Tocaría, si no había respuesta se regresaría con rapidez.

Y así lo hizo, tocó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que alguien dormido se despertara, no obtuvo respuesta. Iba a regresarse cuando el sonido de un golpe seco se escuchó desde adentro de la habitación.

Entonces, Shinsou no pudo evitarlo y volvió a llamar. Mic estaba adentro.

\- ¿Yamada-sensei? – decía mientras golpeaba.

Iba a volver a tocar, pero la puerta se abrió.

El profesor rubio salió con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios. Estaba totalmente despeinado, su largo cabello liso era un desastre, sus lentes estaban movidos demostrando la rapidez con la que se los puso, llevaba una camisa mal abotonada y los pantalones a medio cerrar. Shinsou se sintió mal, parecía que lo había despertado.

\- Oh, Shinsou-kun. _How are you? _– a pesar de su sonrisa, se le notaba nervioso, o así lo percibió el estudiante. Y eso lo hizo sentirse peor ¿Por qué tuvo que molestar a Mic?

\- Perdón, sensei. Lo he despertado ¿verdad?

\- En… en realidad – el hombre acomodó sus lentes y se encogió de hombros, aún más nervioso – No exactamente, pero dime ¿Pasa algo?

\- Bueno… - Shinsou se rascó la nuca – Yo estaba buscando a Aizawa-sensei, pero no lo encontraba y Midnight…

Ahora que lo decía en voz alta, sonaba aún más ridículo e ilógico. Shinsou pensó que lo mejor sería disculparse por la interrupción del descanso del profesor e irse, mañana ya buscaría al otro héroe.

Pero antes de que pudiera volver a decir algo, Mic lo interrumpió.

\- Oh ¿Shouta? Entiendo. – el profesor lanzó una miradita furtiva hacia el interior de su habitación antes de regresar la mirada al estudiante - ¿Me das un segundo?

Dicho eso entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Shinsou no sabía qué hacer ¿Debía irse? No, Mic le había dicho que esperara. Quizás el profesor quería arreglarse antes de salir y acompañarlo a buscar a Aizawa. No era necesario, el muchacho comenzaba a sentir que estaba siendo una carga, solo debería irse y esperar…

\- Shinsou.

Alzó su rostro asombrado al escuchar esa voz. Aizawa Shouta acababa de salir del dormitorio de Present Mic, si el cabello del rubio era un desastre, el de Shouta estaba peor, su rostro mostraba su malhumor evidente y…

Y Shinsou desvió rápidamente la mirada al notar que su maestro solo llevaba una camisa de un tono amarillo muy impropio de él y unos bóxers negros. No traía pantalones.

Si antes sentía que había interrumpido el sueño de Mic, ahora sentía como su cara enrojecía. Algo le decía que había interrumpido algo más que un descanso y eso hizo que la vergüenza se apoderara de él.

\- ¿Y bien? – Shouta cruzó sus brazos y enarcó una de sus cejas.

\- _¡Sé amable, Shouta! – _Shinsou escuchó la voz de Mic gritar desde el interior de la habitación.

El hombre de cabello oscuro lanzó un gruñido.

\- Perdón, Aizawa-sensei. Y-yo… - el muchacho solo quería morirse o que la tierra lo tragara ¿Acaso podría usar su quirk y hacer que su maestro regresara a la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado? No, Aizawa no caería en su quirk.

\- Olvídalo, estás acá ¿Qué pasa? – el profesor suavizó su expresión, parecía que el malhumor inicial desaparecía, un poco - ¿Algo importante, cierto?

\- Es el formato que usted debe llenar para la solicitud de mi transferencia. – entregó el sobre con timidez.

El héroe los recibió, abrió el sobre y sacó los papeles. Aizawa le echó una rápida mirada mientras asentía levemente.

\- Bien, ya era hora que los trajeras. Llegué a creer que los habías olvidado.

\- No, pero si lo estuve posponiendo. Aún soy desorganizado. – murmuró lo último bajito.

\- Todos lo somos, excepto Mic. Corrige eso, aún estás a tiempo. – Aizawa metió los papeles nuevamente en el sobre - ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Te ahorrabas… esto.

Shinsou no sabía si se refería a que se ahorraba verlo vestido así o el camino hasta los dormitorios.

\- Lo llamé, pero su celular estaba apagado.

Aizawa lo miró incrédulo antes de cerrar los ojos y negar para sí mismo.

\- Si, lo entiendo. Mi error. No volverá a pasar.

El muchacho asintió.

\- Última pregunta. – el estudiante sintió helársele la sangre cuando vio como esos ojos oscuros adquirían un brillo rojizo - ¿Quién te sugirió que buscaras acá?

El muchacho retrocedió instintivamente, demonios ¿Cómo hacía para verse tan amenazante incluso usando esa camisa amarilla y solo calzoncillos?

\- Ehm… fue…

\- Oh, Shinsou-kun, no te preocupes, Shouta solo bromea. Esos son detalles innecesarios ¿cierto?

Mic había salido de la habitación rápidamente, le lanzó una sonrisa amplia al estudiante mientras su mano derecha se posaba en la cintura del otro profesor. Aizawa lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero terminó desactivando su quirk aún con su semblante molesto. Parecía no ser algo innecesario para él.

\- Puedes irte, Shinsou. El entrenamiento será postergado, mañana debo estar con la clase 1A.

\- Entendido, Aizawa-sensei. - Shinsou hizo una leve reverencia y se despidió de ambos, Shouta solo asintió mientras Mic alzaba su mano efusivamente.

\- Eres cruel con él, _honey. _No puedes amenazarlo, es tu querido pupilo.

\- Es un estudiante. A ti si te puedo amenazar, dime quién le dijo que viniera, Zashi.

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que la puerta volviera a ser cerrada. Shinsou no era experto en inglés, sabía lo mínimo para no ser reprobado, pero estaba muy seguro que _honey _era un apodo muy cariñoso que quizás no era común usarlo entre dos amigos por muy cercanos que fueran; del mismo modo, llamar a alguien por un diminutivo de su nombre, era algo que solo hacían personas muy cercanas. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando recordó cómo la mano de Mic se había posado en la cintura de su maestro cuando salió a interrumpirlos e impedir que delatara a Midnight.

Más sorprendente que esa acción, era que Aizawa no se había movido ni un centímetro y tampoco pareció incómodo. Shinsou juraba que su maestro mantuvo la misma expresión malhumorada, pero sin ninguna mueca de sorpresa, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ese toque.

Como si ellos fueran pareja y estuvieran haciendo _cosas _de pareja allí dentro antes de ser interrumpidos…

Shinsou se golpeó la frente con su mano y decidió no pensar más en eso, se prometió a sí mismo que no mencionaría eso a nadie y que no volvería a buscar a Aizawa en el dormitorio de Present Mic.

Era demasiada información sobre su maestro, más de la necesaria.


End file.
